


Forehead Kiss

by miri_uchiha



Series: Courting Rin [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kiss Prompt Challenge, M/M, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_uchiha/pseuds/miri_uchiha
Summary: Sometimes, Rin was glad to have Makoto there to talk some sense into him. Animal AU.





	Forehead Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time attempting to write for the Free! Iwatobi Swim Club and Free! Eternal Summer fandom. There wasn't enough stories about my OT3 or stories with some Rin loving ... so I decided to upload my own. Therefore, this is for my pleasure only and I apologize that they might not be in-character, but I tried my best.

Rin always heard that cats and dogs never got along, but Makoto always got along with him and Haru, and he was a dog.

He woke up to the smell of mackerel and frowned. He loved fish, but after having mackerel for every single meal in the past month, he started to hate it. He groaned and buried his head into the pillow and felt strong arms tighten around his middle and a warm body at his back.

"Makoto ... Please tell Haru to cook some meat. I need meat and it's killing me to eat mackerel every day," Rin whined. He felt a puff of air near his ear, causing his sensitive ears to twitch and heard the low chuckle and felt the vibration of the laugh transferred through to his body.

"If you want some meat, then you have the choice of cooking it for yourself. Although I do wish Haru would change the menu up a bit from time to time. However, I think it's best to leave things as they are."

Rin frowned at how much of a pushover Makoto was and squirmed in the other man's hold with disappointment. He heard the low chuckle again and the arm that wound around his waist moved up to his shoulder and in the next second, he was pushed onto his back with the other man hovering over him.

"Rin, please don't fight with Haru over this. Now, let's get up. We don't want to be late for school," Makoto said and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. Rin was tempted to tug at the soft, floppy dog ears to spite the other man, but instead, he closed his eyes and savored the pressing of lips on his forehead.

"Fine ..."


End file.
